


Zasranets

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, or rather spoilers for the olympic roster, yaku goes to russia, yaku is the demon senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Yaku moves to Russia and his demon senpai aura only gets worse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Zasranets

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about Yaku becoming a hockey fan based on nothing else but the culture of trash talk. Based on [my tweets here](https://twitter.com/forbala_/status/1283798100017061888?s=20)

“My name is Morisuke Yaku, thank you for having me!”

He was surrounded by Russians, but that was to be expected. He was in Russia, after all. Yaku, at age twenty, was joining a foreign pro volleyball league. He’d spent the last two years in Japan training in Div 2 and, later, learning Russian. It was a harsh language, full of phonemes that, even now, he could only just manage. But he’d done it and now he was standing on a volleyball court six thousand kilometers from home.

Coach Mashkov slapped him on the back and grinned. “Welcome to the team, Morisuke. Okay, boys, time for warm ups!”

~

Yaku found that he got along great with his Russian teammates. They were exactly his kind of people. Once, in pre-season, Medvedeva had said something Yaku didn’t understand to another teammate. Everyone laughed and Yaku demanded they tell him what was said and what it meant.

They were making fun of each other. Insulting each other.

“Teach me,” he ordered.

~

They were over at Golyshev’s apartment, drinking. Yaku had had...several drinks. Many, in fact. He’d been there since lunch. They’d started off with vodka and schnapps and Yaku had impressed the giants with his skills, even beating Nikiforov.

“Okay, water break,” Golyshev announced. Everyone groaned but their host insisted everyone drink a glass of water right then and there.

“ _Chtob u tebya hui vo lbu vyros_ ,” Yaku slurred as he accepted his glass. Golyshev merely laughed. Russians were fun like that.

“Hey—” Nikiforov started before interrupting himself to belch. “Is th’ hockey game on?”

“HOCKEY!!!” Medvedeva roared, fists in the air. “Turn it one, turn it on!”

And so they gathered around the TV, beers in hand, and watched hockey.

Yaku learned several new curses that day.

~

Yaku didn’t much understand the game, but he’d become a fan of ice hockey. Why? Because everyone was constantly cursing everyone else. How could anyone fail to love such a sport?

“Hey, Medvedeva,” he prodded during their break. “When are you going to take me to a hockey game?”

“You wanna go?” the man asked, smiling. “There’s a game here next Thursday.”

“Good. We’re going.” Yaku nodded and walked off, leaving his friend laughing behind him.

On the designated Thursday, Yaku, Medvedeva, Nikiforov, and Golyshev made their way to the arena. Medvedeva was wearing an Avtomobilist t-shirt but the others were casually. They got beers and shitty arena food and found their seats. They were good seats, center ice.

A few times, the guys had to explain insults to him, which Yaku mentally catalogued for future use. He had a great time screaming at both teams, unleashing every insult he’d learned since arriving in the country.

Yaku had a great time. He loved Russia. He loved hockey.

~

When Yaku went back to Japan for the Olympics, he dropped many Russian insults out of pure and simple habit. Bokuto and Hinata begged him to explain, and he did, reluctantly. They were stunned by his vulgarity. He thought about toning it down, but...nah. This was more fun.

And that was how Yaku became known as the Russian Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Chtob u tebya hui vo lbu vyros = may a dick grow on your forehead
> 
> Zasranets = (roughly) shitass, the act of having diarrhea
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
